


Perhaps

by Yudonomi



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Reflection, angsty stuff really, mostly kerry, whole lot more mentions tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yudonomi/pseuds/Yudonomi
Summary: Perhaps he would have been happy.





	Perhaps

Perhaps he would have been happy.

In another time when Shirley did not drink one of his father's reagents, perhaps we would still be a wide-eyed boy with an island too small for his dreams. Perhaps his father would still be there, surrounded by pure white lilies untainted by time.

In another time when they were just a bit more cautious, he and Natalya would still be running around, constantly on the move. Perhaps, they would ride an airplane together, too.

In another time, Maiya would get what she deserved. Her child in her arms, her future in her reach, her country in peace. Perhaps they would meet, perhaps not.

In another time, Iri would not have melted the winters of his heart and he would not have fallen for her and she for him. Perhaps Ilya would never have been born to a family like hers.

In another time, he would have a son. Perhaps he would have loved him better. Perhaps he would have been there to watch him grow.

But he is not in another time. He is now. He is here, surrounded by his regrets.

Shirley.

His father.

Natalya.

Maiya.

Iri.

Ilya.

Shirou.

 

The family he had, the family he lost. The family he cast away as tools, as a means for his dream.

Perhaps, in another time, he would have not done so.

Perhaps he would have been happy.


End file.
